Here we go again
by Tiger-demon
Summary: A funny and cute story, for a change....
1. First day o school, living hell

Here we go again. Chapter one The gang don't know Inuyasha or Shippo. But here's one catch, Shippo an Inuyasha are bros...  
  
- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -  
  
Inuyasha woke up and glared at his little brother, who was already playing video games "SHIP!!! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily "GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!"  
  
Uh.." Shippo looked over at his big brother who was up and had a baseball bat ready. "Oops?" Shippo said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oops?! OOPS!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? OOPS!!!!!!????" Inuyasha screamed angrier then ever.  
  
"What are you yelling about, Inu?!" Shesshomaru ran in, angry.  
  
"Shippo's playin' video games. AT FIVE IN THE MORININ'!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That's Ship's prob, now, go to sleep Inu." Shesshomaru walked out. Inuyasha's eye twitched repeatedly, he turned to Shippo.  
  
"H- How?" Inuyasha glared at Shippo and laid back down. 'I will kill Ship one day. nah, Shesshy'd probably kill me first.' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the first day of school, and Inuyasha had slept in. "Explain to me again, why didn't anyone wake me up!?" He yelled as he ran into his dad's car.  
  
"Son, it's your responsibility to wake up." (A/N: My dad always says dat to me) Inuyasha's dad said.  
  
"Oh, of course." Inuyasha growled as his dad started the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Kagome laughed at the new kid, the little guy had a problem to get his books out of his locker, and had almost killed himself in the process. Then a guy walked past the kid and put his leg out in front of the kid. The kid fell on the ground all his books piling on top of him.  
  
"Yo, asshole!" Inuyasha ran up to the guy who had just tripped Shippo "Duck and cover!" Inuyasha laughed and whacked the guy full force in the nose, sending him flying into a crowd of girls "That's for beatin up on my bro!" Inuyasha ran over to Shippo and helped him up.  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome asked her best friend, Sango.  
  
"I dunno. some new guy." Sango replied trying to find Miroku, the perv, through the crowd, just in case he tried something. Inuyasha ran over to Miroku, who had now settled near Sango, his hand moving, if ever so slowly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said, smiling.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome!" Kagome laughed and put out her hand for a handshake. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Ugh, first class of the year, well, see ya Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed and ran to his class. Kagome stared dreamily after him.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - --- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
Well there was Chappie one, hope you liked it. I'm gonna start working on chappie 2 soon..  
  
Tiger-demon 


	2. The horrors of highschool

Here we go again, chapter two  
  
Here we go, hopefully you liked the last chappie, if you didn't well den I'm expecting a review from you!  
  
Regards,  
  
Tiger demon. _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ _  
  
Inuyasha was snoring loudly and dreaming of a car, he hoped he'd get one day. "VROOOOOOOMMM, VRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMM, VRROOOO- mister Saukuto! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to find his teacher standing over him with a sour face on.  
  
"Ya?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mister Saukuto, you slept through the whole class." The teacher said angrily.  
  
"And?" Inuyasha asked, obviously not getting he did something wrong.  
  
"You're going to get an F, for this class, because you don't know anything!" The teacher said.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what this was about.  
  
"You've got detention, right now." The teacher finally gave up.  
  
"WHY!?" Inuyasha asked angry.  
  
"Another one for talking back!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You just say the word mister, and I'll keep going!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha said, obviously bored.  
  
"There's another one! You wanna keep going?" The teacher said angrily.  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"SIT DOWN!!!!! That's another one, for ignoring me!!!!!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"Just keep going!" Inuyasha growled. "I will, here's another one, you wanna keep going?!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"GO!" Inuyasha said angry.  
  
"Your mother was a." The teacher said.  
  
"HOE!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"A bum is also called a." The teacher yelled.  
  
"HOBO!!!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" The teacher growled, and left to answer the door.  
  
"Ass." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Where were you?" Shippo asked running up to his big brother.  
  
"Stupid teacher. hobo.. Hoe.." Inuyasha mumbled angrily. Shippo looked at him confused.  
  
"Um, you alright big bro?" Shippo asked, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha growled and walked to his next class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alright class! Welcome, please si-" The teacher was interrupted by a snore. Everyone giggled. The teacher glared at everyone "Is that what you young people have become?" the teacher stated, obviously already having a bad day. "So simple creatures, that you laugh at any simple snore!?" The teacher was really pissed now.  
  
"Uh, dude, it was funny." A voice piped up.  
  
"Funny? Funny!? FUNNY!? YOU CALL THAT FUNNY!?" The teacher yelled, the rest of the class went a lot like that too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat down, his eyes red-rimmed from getting a HUGE yelling from a teacher.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kagome asked and sat down beside him, Miroku, Sango and Shippo not far behind.  
  
"Teacher. snore. giggling. awful." Inuyasha mumbled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Um. Kay?" Kagome said and looked over at Sango "Looks like we're not getting anything out of him!" Kagome laughed.  
  
_ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _  
  
Well there was chappie two, hoped you liked it!!!!!  
  
Regards,  
  
Tiger-demon. 


End file.
